


Big God

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, And a greedy boy, Gerard is a size Queen, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, and just as thirsty as is appropriate when around Grant Morrison, but then this seemed appropriate, i couldn't think of a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: A fun, filthy one shot to cheer me up after a tough couple weeks.Gerard is a dancer in a gay bar, and Grant is a regular who only comes to watch him. When Gerard finally finds the courage to make a move, everybody gets a happy ending.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 39
Kudos: 91





	Big God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, promise I'm still alive! 
> 
> So those of you who have me on Twitter may remember I asked what songs we all thought Gerard would strip to, and this is the work it inspired! Somehow... I forgot to make him strip... but he does dance! If any you are interested in seeing said dance, I used Brinn Nicole's 'Another one bites the dust' choreography as reference which is super hot and can be seen right here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWMhZG6b89U
> 
> The songs used in the club are Queen: Another One Bites the Dust; and St. Vincent: Savior. There were so many good answers on Twitter and I thank you all for helping me while away a few hours imagining how Gerard might strip to all of your suggestions. You guys really are the best! <3

“Gee! Gerard! Gee!” Frank’s voice rang through the hallways, all the way to the dressing room, getting louder and louder until finally, Frank himself appeared. “Gerard fuckin’ Way!” He hissed, clinging onto the door frame and half hanging from it, his torso bent as he panted for air. “He’s here! He’s here again! He’s _here!_ ”

Gerard, who had been applying red lipstick in the mirror, met Frank’s eyes in the reflection and went dead still. “He isn’t.”

“He fucking is!” Frank stumbled into the room and fell down into the empty chair beside Gerard’s, his grin huge. “I just saw him with my own two eyes!” Frank seized the bottle of water he had left by the mirror and drank the entire contents in four long pulls. 

Gerard stared at him, his mouth a perfect ‘o’ of surprise. His lipstick was still held barely an inch from his lips, but he’d forgotten all about it. “You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Frank scoffed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and dropping the empty bottle onto the dressing table. “He’s got a booth, but he’s alone this time. Looks bored as hell too.” Frank flashed Gerard a cheeky grin. “He’s probably waiting for you.”

Even just the implication of such was enough to make Gerard’s cheeks flame. He looked into the mirror and slowly finished applying the lipstick, moving on pure instinct. Once he was done, he leaned closer to the mirror to check that his eyeliner was perfect and to ruffle his fingers through his hair. 

“You look great.” Frank grinned at him, giving him a gentle shove. “You’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand.” 

“We don’t even know if he’s here for me.” Gerard scoffed, though his heart was racing and a mixture of excitement and hope was making him feel sick. “He could be here for anyone. Or no one. Maybe he has nowhere else to be.”

Frank snorted and shook his head, watching as Gerard stood and padded over to the black heeled boots he had waiting by one of the benches. It was his signature look - black knee high boots, fishnets, and shiny black hot pants. Tonight he was also wearing an assortment of black straps all over his torso, and a little sprinkling of glitter one of the other boys had knocked over him. It made him look even gayer, which in this place, was perfect. 

Gerard slipped his foot into the shoe of one of the boots, then planted his heel into the bench so he could zip up to the knee. He smoothed the latex with his hands after, running his palms over his calf like he was putting on a show already. 

“I’m telling you Gee, he’s here for you.” Frank said confidently, watching as he leaned against the back of his chair. “When was the first time he came? With that stag party right?” He asked, grinning as Gerard ignored him, which only proved he was remembering correctly. “He didn’t touch a single guy all night. Then he shows up again two weeks later completely alone, stays to watch your show and then leaves again?” Frank snorted again, shaking his head. “He’s here for you.”

“He stayed all night last time.” Gerard pointed out quietly whilst zipping up his second boot. “He stayed until last orders.”

“Pff, yeah. Because you were hosting the bar.” Frank said in his most intense ‘ _you’re a fucking idiot_ ’ voice. “If you hadn’t avoided him all night like such a pansy he might have even talked to you.”

Gerard blushed but didn’t say anything. It was true he had avoided the mysterious stranger all that evening, too nervous to talk to him in case he made a fool out of himself. Gerard was a lot more confident when he was performing. As soon as he got onto the stage he was like a different person… but hosting the bar he was just… Gerard.

“You better talk to him tonight.” Frank grinned as Gerard click-clacked over in his boots to take one final look in the mirror. “Watching you two do nothing but stare at each other all night is giving me blue balls.”

“Poor you.” Gerard said coolly, adjusting one of his straps so it didn’t cover his nipple and then bending down so he could see as he ruffled his fingers through his crimson hair. He tried to style it into… _something_ , but the dyed red locks were still damp from his earlier shower and wouldn’t cooperate. 

“You look sexy Gee, I promise.” Frank was giving him his usual playful smirk, but his eyes were fond. “Go out there and kill it.”

“I always do.” Gerard flashed Frank a wink and made for the door. “Are you sticking around?” He asked as he went to leave. 

“Nah, I was only in tonight to warm ‘em up.” Frank stood and began peeling off his booty shorts. “I gotta get home. Jamia’s got the in-laws round for the weekend. They think I’m out bowling.” Frank sniggered with laughter and even Gerard had to grin. 

“I can’t picture you bowling.” He smirked, and Frank shrugged. 

“I don’t think they can either… but it doesn’t feel like the right moment to tell them I’m a go-go dancer in a gay bar.” 

“One day.” Gerard chuckled, his lips quirking into a smile like they always did when he thought about Frank’s home life. He’d actually met Jamia in the club, when she’d joined some friends on a night out years ago. She’d watched Frank like a hawk all night, and as she’d been about to leave, plucked up the courage to tuck a twenty into his shorts. 

“Can’t believe I’ve fallen for a gay guy.” She’d said dramatically, looking up at Frank where he danced on the bar. 

Gerard had been beside him, and he remembered it clear as day. Frank had bent down, tucked his finger beneath Jamia’s chin and whispered, “ _Bisexual, actually… But you can make it up to me with dinner.”_ And just like that, Frank got the girl, and two years later, made her his wife. 

Gerard shook himself out of the memory and smiled at Frank, who was trying to scrub hairspray residue off his buttocks. 

“Give Jay my love.” Gerard chuckled. 

“Will do!” Frank beamed, pausing to wave a hand up. “If you pluck up the courage to score with mystery stranger tonight, feel free to bring him over for dinner on Sunday.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and shook his head, trotting out into the hallway with a soft laugh. “Like that’ll ever happen.” He muttered.

The hallway to the stage was cluttered, as it always was, with props and outfits and the other dancers milling around. Gerard liked it like that, because it forced him to swing his hips to dodge around everything and everyone, loosening up his body and helping him to centre his gravity in the stiletto heeled boots.

By the time he was in the wings of the stage, he was feeling less like himself and more like his stage persona, Party Poison. He peeked out at the watching audience, and his stomach flipped when he saw _him_ , sat in the booth that was closest to the runway that branched off the stage. 

Just as Frank had said, the man was alone. He was leaning both elbows on the table and nursing a small glass of whisky on the rocks. He was dressed in a black shirt, open at the collar, and just tight enough to show off a hint of muscle beneath. He did look bored, and whilst Gerard watched, he waved away one of the roaming dancers who tried to persuade him into paying for a tease.

It was never nice to get brushed off like that, but Gerard felt a tingle of pleasure to see it. So far, he had never seen the guy accept a personal dance. He only ever watched the shows; _Gerard’s_ shows, and the way he kept his gaze on the empty stage made Gerard certain that tonight would be no different.

“Ready Party?” Will, the stage hand asked him, forcing him to turn away from his little spyhole. 

“Ready.” Gerard nodded and walked as close to the stage as he could whilst still being hidden from view. He straightened his spine and drew his shoulders back, holding his chin up high as he took a deep breath. The usual nerves fizzed in the background of his consciousness, but he was used to ignoring them by now, especially as he arched his back and felt the tightening of his hotpants across his ass. He was hot. He knew he was hot. And he was going to make everyone in the club look only at _him_.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, for your viewing pleasure, please welcome to the stage - Party Poison!”_

Gerard moved, striding onto the stage with all the confidence he could possibly summon. The lights blinded him, fading the audience into nothing but a blur, and he spun on his heel, turning his back on them. He stuck one leg out long, pointing his toe to the side and tensing his thighs to both steady himself, and give the crowd something to look at.

Gerard waited, suspended in the split second of time before the opening notes of Queen’s Another One Bites the Dust began to pound through the club. That iconic bass riff, so loud it shook the walls, surged through Gerard and expelled the last of his nerves, his hand tapping the beat on his hip.

At the second run through of the riff, he began to move, snapping his hips to different angles with each pulse of the bass. Then he turned, nice and slow, swinging his hips round in an exaggerated circle, before snaking his whole body to lift one arm into the air. 

The lyrics hit as his mind switched off, forgetting everything except the dance; the choreography he worked so hard at to perfect. The song faded into the background, becoming nothing but signposts to the next move; the next thing that would ensure the attention was all on him.

_Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low._ Hip wriggle, chest pops. _Ain’t no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go._ Head spin, turn, full bend, touch the ground, stomp, stomp, stomp. _Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this? Are you hangin’ on the edge of your seat?_ Legs in the air, kick, drop, twist, toes pointed, floor work…

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip-_ Gerard pushed an arm between his legs, slapping his backside before he twisted up onto his knees and shook his head hard, his hair a blazing mass about him, _-to the sound of the beat, yeah!_

The bass riff again, and Gerard could feel it in his bones now. He worked the floor for a moment, making sure his toes were always pointed, his back always arched, and then he was suddenly on his feet again, dancing to the beat with such fire and passion that he was sweating already. He kept his hands on his body, touching himself and letting everyone see, he was fucking hot stuff. He knew they knew it, he could _feel_ it, and his confidence was up past the rafters as he turned and began to strut down the catwalk to the second verse.

_How do you think I’m going to get along, without you when you’re gone?_ Gerard was swinging around so much it took him a second to find his bearing, but then he found his target and began dancing slowly towards him. 

_You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own._ Gerard kicked, letting his sharply heeled boots catch the lights, and he felt the ripple of gasps from the crowd like a breeze on his skin. Oh they wanted him alright, he could feel it.

_Are you happy? Are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets RIP-_ Gerard fell to his knees suddenly, spreading his legs wide as he arched his back like a cat, - _to the sound of the beat… Another one bites the dust…_ Gerard began to crawl, moving his shoulders slowly to the beat and swinging his hips to show off his ass in the tight hotpants as he inched closer and closer to _him_. 

_Another one bites the dust… And another one gone and another one gone, another one bites the dust…_

Gerard reached the edge of the cat walk and he spun, swinging his legs off the stage altogether. He was just tall enough to stretch out and plonk his ankles on the man’s table, one leg crossed over the other.

_Hey, I’m gonna get you too. Another one bites the dust._ Gerard leaned back on his elbows, finding the man’s face past the haze of lights, his heart in his throat.

Gerard could feel the bass riff pounding through the stage and against his ass as the man leaned forward, drawn to him like a moth to flame. His hands found Gerard’s boot first, cupping around one ankle, before he stood and moved closer, sliding his palms slowly all the way up to Gerard’s knee.

Freddie Mercury was still singing, but Gerard couldn’t hear him anymore. His pulse was like a drum in his ears, his eyes fixated on the man who was leaning in closer and closer, so close that Gerard would only have to lean forward and he could kiss him…

But then the man tucked a wad of notes into his boot and let him go.

Gerard mentally shook himself out of his stupor and hurried to get back to his feet and finish his dance. He moved gradually back to centre stage, his heart like a jackhammer in his chest. It was a good thing he knew the choreography better than his own name at that point, and somehow he made it through it all without stumbling. 

As soon as the song finished, Gerard blew the crowd a kiss and sauntered off stage. The moment he was hidden from view, his knees turned to jelly and he collapsed down onto a crate in the corridor beyond, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“You were great out there Gee.” Will called at him with a warm smile, but Gerard was barely listening.

If only the man had gone just a little higher… if only he’d got to feel those hands on his skin…

Gerard tipped his head back against the wall and inhaled deeply, trying to compose himself. It wasn’t right to get so worked up over a stranger.

“Hey…” Gerard glanced over as one of the floor boys wandered by. “Will you get the bar to pour me a whisky on the rocks? The most expensive one we have… I’m gonna work the floor a little.”

The boy looked surprised, but he nodded and walked off to deliver the order. Gerard never worked the floor these days - he didn’t need to, he made enough on the stage and the bar - but he was feeling the urge.

Gerard leaned forward slowly and eased a finger into his boots to fish out the notes that the man had slid inside. There were so many of them it was like he’d been doing a round on the pole, where everyone clamoured to tuck dollar bills into his shoes or his underwear. Sometimes he got fives, or if he was lucky, a ten or a twenty.., but the notes he pulled out then were all twenties. Every single one of them. There was enough money for Gerard to pay his rent for the month and eat for a week too.

“Fuck me.” He whispered, fanning the notes out in his hands, his eyes wide in disbelief. The guy was either rich, or far more besotted with Gerard than he’d first thought. Either way, he couldn’t just leave without thanking him.

Gerard stood and ruffled his fingers through his hair, making sure it looked extra dishevelled before he made his way out to the floor. 

At the bar, the whisky was waiting. Gerard placed it on a tray and carried it straight to the booth where the handsome stranger was sitting. Gerard knew that he usually left after his dances, so he didn’t waste time milling around trying to tease him; he was relieved that he was even still there at all.

“Whisky on the rocks.” He said as way of a greeting once he’d rounded the booth and come into the man’s line of sight. He placed the glass down in front of him and leant his weight onto one hip, offering a seductive smile. “On the house.”

The man looked at him in surprise, but his smile was warm and calm as he took the glass and tried a sip. “Thank you.” His accent - oh God, his accent was foreign - it sent a warm tingle down Gerard’s spine. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Scottish, Gerard realised with a little thrill. 

“I have something for you.” Gerard offered the man his hand, one eyebrow arched at him. The man looked even more confused, but he didn’t hesitate before closing his fingers around Gerard’s and allowing him to pull him to his feet. 

Gerard set off, weaving around the tables towards the private rooms at the back. The man followed him obediently, dodging past the other dancers and customers. The private rooms were all in a line, with little signs dangling on them to show whether they were free or not. Gerard opened the door to a vacant one and smirked as he pushed the man inside, pausing to flip the sign to _occupied_ before he followed him in and locked the door behind them.

“I was under the impression that you don’t do private dances.” The man was still looking surprised, but his eyes were bright and intelligent. He didn’t flap or ask questions like other men might do, and Gerard found that unbelievably sexy. 

“I don’t, as a rule.” Gerard dimmed the lights, setting the mood to something more intimate. The private rooms were small, with only one chair, but this club was just high-end enough for the space to be beautifully decorated and for the chair to be a plush, leather armchair rather than the rickety wooden diner chairs Gerard had seen in other clubs.

“That was a lot of money you gave me back there.” Gerard said idly as he turned to the music system built into the wall and used the attached iPod to scroll through the available songs. “I wanted to thank you.”

“I hope you don’t think I was assuming I’d be given anything in return.” 

Gerard glanced over his shoulder, smirking. “You’re in a strip club… you’re allowed to assume.” He said gently, before turning back to the music. 

“What’s your name?” The man’s question caught Gerard by surprise. He stopped scrolling and turned to look at him again, lifting one eyebrow. 

“Party Poison-”

“You’re real name.” The man laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m Grant.” He added, as if this was a ‘I’ll tell you yours if you tell me mine’ sort of situation. Gerard stared at him for a moment, tempted not to answer, but even more tempted to be honest… 

“I’m Gerard.” He eventually said, and a soft blush began to coat his cheeks. Revealing his real name was like putting a chink in the armour of confidence that being Poison gave him. He turned quickly away again, forcing himself back into character before he lost his nerve completely. 

“Gerard…” Hearing his name on Grant’s tongue wasn’t helping him any. “Lovely.”

Gerard’s blush intensified. “I’m going to do a dance for you.” He said, a little louder than intended. “What kind of music do you like?”

Grant shrugged, watching Gerard scroll seemingly endlessly with an amused smile on his face. “I’m easy.” He said softly, adding a little lilt to his words, as if making an innuendo and Gerard’s spine tingled. “I admit… today’s choice was wonderful. And the first time I saw you, you danced to George Michael’s _Faith_.”

“You liked that?” Gerard remembered that night because it was the night Grant had first come to the club, as a member of the stag party. 

“I liked it very much.” Grant said honestly. “I like all your dances, though. The more seductive, the better…”

“Perfect.” Gerard grinned to himself as he came across a track he was certain Grant would like. It was modern, which was risky after hearing how much he liked the older tracks, but Gerard got the feeling it would fit the seductive bill just fine.

_You dress me up. In a nurse’s outfit._ Gerard turned as the song began to play and swayed his hips as he sauntered to Grant, standing over him so that all he had to do was bend his knees and he’d be in his lap. _It rides and sticks to my thighs and my hips._

“Am I allowed to touch?” Grant asked softly, his hands half raised already. 

Gerard considered, still swinging his hips gently to the beat, practically in Grant’s face. “Within reason.” He said at last, feeling more confident now he was dancing again. 

Grant immediately lay his hands around Gerard’s waist, just holding him loosely as he moved over him. Gerard exaggerated his movements even more, giving him something to really feel as he lifted his arms and ruffled up his hair with his hands. 

Grant was looking up at him reverently, at his face more than his body. Gerard glanced down at him and his heart missed a beat. He sank down slowly, singing along softly to the chorus as he settled comfortably atop Grant’s thighs.

“ _But I keep you on your best behaviour. Honey I can’t be your savior. Love you to the grave and farther. Honey, I am not your martyr._ ” Gerard lowered his arms around Grant’s neck, using him as support as he leaned back and arched his spine.

Grant instinctively slid a hand to the centre of Gerard’s back and spread his fingers, supporting him as he leaned so far back that his nipples pointed straight up to the ceiling. Grant wondered if it was ‘within reason’ to touch them and make them peak beneath his fingers.

Gerard went on singing through the second verse, gaining confidence when Grant seemed so enraptured. 

“ _You dress me up in a nun’s black habit. Hail Mary, cause you know I’ll grab it. Hand me a badge, and a little billy club. Like I’m supposed to book you on a hit-and-run._ ” Gerard hooked his ankles around Grant’s and used the leverage to spread both of their legs until Gerard could feel the hard length of Grant’s cock in his jeans. His voice cracked, his lips stumbling over the words to the chorus as his eyes went dark. 

Grant looked as calm as ever, but his own gaze was suddenly black. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Gerard, bringing their chests together, their faces so close that Gerard had to tip his head back to stop himself from kissing him just out of instinct. 

“ _Adore you to the grave and farther. Honey, I can’t be your martyr. Maybe it’s just human nature. But honey, I can’t be your savior._ ” Gerard glanced down and his breathing quickened, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. The way Grant looked at him was nothing like other customers. 

“ _But then you say please…_ ” Gerard’s voice wavered and he gasped softly when Grant suddenly pushed his hips up, the hard length of his erection straining in his jeans and rubbing right between Gerard’s legs. 

“F - Fuck…” Gerard looked down and immediately regretted it when his lips almost touched Grant’s. He pulled back just a touch, but he was still so close that they were breathing the same air. His cock began to throb, jumping to attention so quickly it was ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. Grant felt _thick_ , and God, Gerard couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted to suck a cock so badly in all his life. 

Gerard dared to roll his hips down, and this time Grant gasped along with him. Gerard ground against the seam of his fly, his shiny hotpants making it easy to slide over the denim. He dropped one hand between them, seizing Grant by the belt buckle so he could rut against him like he was riding a rodeo. 

“Oh _fuck_...” Gerard moaned huskily and dropped his head back, panting as he picked up momentum. He wasn’t dancing anymore, but he did at least try to rut against Grant to the beat of the song, as if that would make this okay. He was breaking almost every rule the club had, but it wasn’t like he’d get into trouble for it. If _Grant_ was the one pushing his advantage, he’d get kicked out, but there was no punishment for the staff getting their rocks off really.

“Gerard…” Grant was breathless, and his voice had gone husky when he said Gerard’s name. The sound of it made Gerard’s cock twitch again, painfully obvious in his tight shorts. “Are you… we… meant to do this?”

“You want to stop?” Gerard asked, just as breathless as Grant as he ground over him. 

“Not at all.” Grant slid his hands down to Gerard’s ass and squeezed, pulling him in tight to encourage his rutting. “Fuck… No, I don’t want to stop.” 

“Good.” Gerard leaned down and captured Grant’s mouth in a sudden kiss, taking them both by surprise. He’d acted without thinking, but no sooner had he felt Grant’s lips on his own than he realised he couldn’t possibly stop now. 

“Mngh…” Gerard pulled on Grant’s belt with both hands and moaned into his mouth, his whole body erupting in goosebumps. He felt as though fireworks were being let off down his spine, and his hot pants were starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable as he leaked preejaculate between his body and the painted on latex.

The song ended, but their kiss just deepened. Grant touched his tongue lightly to the crease of Gerard’s lips and sighed in delight when he immediately opened up for him. He stretched up, seeking more and more, his tongue rubbing against Gerard’s soft palate whilst his hips bucked. 

“Mngh… fuck… Oh God I wanna suck your cock so bad…” Gerard groaned as he pulled away, afraid that if he kept kissing Grant like that he was going to end up coming right inside his pants and that was not something he could handle. 

Grant arched one eyebrow at Gerard, panting softly and yet still somehow so composed. There was just a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but he didn’t hesitate before he let go of Gerard so he could open up his belt for him. 

“You want me to say please?” He asked softly, his lips pulling into a playful smirk. Gerard grinned back, shaking his head as he slowly eased himself back, sliding off Grant’s lap and falling gracefully to his knees. 

“We have to be quick… we’re not supposed to do this.” Gerard didn’t sound the least bit put off by the fact he was breaking the rules. If anything it just turned him on more. He was giving something to Grant that almost every customer in the place wanted; and it wasn’t for money or favour, Gerard was doing it because he _wanted_ to.

His hands made quick work of pulling apart Grant’s belt and then yanking open his jeans. His erection strained through the fly, brushing against Gerard’s knuckles. He could feel the heat coming from him against his skin, the soft cotton of his underwear warmed from the inside by his erection. 

“Do you do this with every customer who takes your fancy?” Grant asked breathlessly, watching Gerard in amazement as he nuzzled against the bulge in his pants, one hand feeling out the shape of Grant’s length through his briefs. 

“No… Never.” Gerard said honestly, looking up to meet Grant’s gaze as he licked slowly along his length, finding his tip inside his underwear and sucking against it. The cotton was already damp from preejaculate, but by the time Gerard was through it was saturated. “I’ve never done this before… not with a customer, anyway.” Gerard grinned as he began to pull on the waistband of Grant’s briefs, stretching the elastic away from his body until the tip of his cock sprang free.

“Oh?” Grant wanted to ask _why me?_ , but he didn’t want to put Gerard off. 

The music had changed to something that Grant didn’t recognise, but it was upbeat and sultry, and Gerard used the melody to guide him as he sipped the head of Grant’s cock into his mouth and began to suck.

“Oh…” Grant let go of the breath he had been holding and gently tangled the fingers of one hand into Gerard’s crimson hair. He didn’t push or pull at first, just held him and watched as Gerard opened his mouth wide and made a show of swirling his tongue around his tip. 

Grant was still mostly hidden inside his clothes, but Gerard could tell that he was huge. He liked to believe that size doesn’t matter, but in all honesty, nothing got him going quite as much as a big dick. He liked them to be heavy on his tongue, thick enough to make his jaw ache when he went down and to leave him open after a good fuck. If they were uncut, even better, or maybe he just felt that way now that he was getting the chance to push Grant’s foreskin back with his tongue, revealing more and more of the sensitive glans.

“Mngh… Good boy…” Grant whispered, tightening his hold on Gerard’s hair and pulling him just a little to get his tongue to press against his fraenulum. 

Gerard’s eyelids fluttered and he keened at the praise, kneeling up taller so he could bow over Grant’s lap, digging the point of his tongue into his slit. He tasted more precome, hot and bitter, and then went down, swallowing Grant into his throat.

“Fuck… You’re good at that…” Grant gasped, speaking the words like a revelation. He had enough self control not to buck his hips up, but God he wanted to. Gerard’s mouth was searing hot, his tongue cupping the underside of his shaft as he slowly pulled him in deeper and deeper. 

As he went, Gerard used one hand to pull Grant’s erection out of his jeans and underwear. He was as big as Gerard had expected, with neatly trimmed pubic hair and, when he dug a little deeper, his fingers closed around a gorgeously heavy sack. 

“Mngh…” Gerard’s eyes rolled back slightly and his eyelids fluttered, his own cock throbbing hard in his latex hotpants. He took Grant as deep as could into his throat, fighting against his gag reflex as he swallowed. Grant had a cock that deserved to be worshipped, and Gerard was all too glad to serve on his knees.

“Oh, that’s it… fuck, you stunning creature…” Grant’s accent became more pronounced when he was aroused, and his voice had gone even huskier. His praise made Gerard tingle all over, and spurred him on to keep swallowing him down until his nose was pressed into the soft hairs around Grant’s base. 

If Gerard could have moaned, he would have. His jaw was aching and his throat fluttered around Grant’s cock, trying to get accustomed to his size and girth. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and caught the smell of Grant’s cologne even here. He wondered if he was one of those people who dabbed a bit on their inner thighs or navel, just in case of a frisky evening, and Gerard decided that if he was, he absolutely had to keep him.

Grant couldn’t take his eyes off Gerard as he took him down deep and then slowly drew back. He was moving slowly, controlling the pace to make sure he didn’t gag, but it was obvious he was a pro. As he began to get into his rhythm, Gerard moved faster, bobbing his head and letting his jaw hang slack to fit all of Grant past his lips.

Saliva began to build on Gerard’s lower lip, and Grant’s cock pulsed as he watched it grow more and more, before actually dripping down Gerard’s chin. The other man didn’t seem to care in the least, and just kept on going, sucking and slurping like Grant was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“Fuck… Fuck, Gerard, don’t stop…” Grant tightened his hold on Gerard’s hair until he was pulling it, and he moaned even louder when he felt the tremor of pleasure go through Gerard’s body. Grant had never expected his infatuation with the dancer to go this far, but now that it had, and he was seeing first hand just how incredible Gerard was, he wasn’t sure he could ever let him go again.

Grant continued to breathe words of praise to Gerard as his orgasm built. He didn’t try to hold it back, not when these rooms were usually only occupied for no more than fifteen minutes. He didn’t want to get Gerard into trouble, and his beautiful mouth was certainly providing enough stimulation to get Grant there quickly.

“Oh Gerard… Mngh, you gorgeous boy… I’m going to come…” Grant warned him breathlessly when he felt the tell-tale tugging in his groin. His balls drew up tight, and he reached down with his free hand to wrap around the base of his erection and stroke quickly. Gerard immediately fell back, sitting on his haunches with his mouth open, his tongue supporting just the head of Grant’s cock. 

“Oh yes, yes that’s perfect.” Grant gasped, jerking his cock faster as he gazed into Gerard’s bright, lust-filled yes. “I want you to swallow it all - mngh, do that for me darling, swallow it all-” Grant barely managed to get the words out before he was coming with a long, low groan of relief. 

The first spurt of come striped across Gerard’s upper lip and cheek, but then Gerard fell forward to take him into his mouth properly and the next pulse landed perfectly on his tongue. 

Gerard moaned huskily, closing his eyes as he held still and let Grant milk all he had into his willing mouth. Gerard didn’t swallow at first, he waited until he felt the hitching of Grant’s cock ease to a gentle throb, and only once he was sure that he had spilled every last drop onto his tongue did he swallow it down in one gulp.

Grant was panting slightly, his hand still wrapped around his erection. He let go slowly, just in time for Gerard to duck beneath his shaft and lick a wet stripe from his root to his tip. 

“A - Ah…” Grant’s cock gave a feeble twitch, and he huffed a quiet laugh into the hot air of the tiny room. Now that he was coming down, he desperately needed to get outside for some fresh air, but he pulled Gerard up and into his lap for a deep kiss first. 

Gerard made a quiet sound of surprise against Grant’s lips, his own laughter getting cut short when Grant pressed his tongue into his mouth to taste himself there. Gerard moaned his approval, and when he pushed his hips forward Grant could feel how painfully hard he was.

“Oh darling…” He sighed - and _fuck_ if hearing him say that didn’t make Gerard’s ache even worse- “let me take care of that for you.”

“Thanks but, no.” Gerard reached out to stop Grant as his hand reached for him. He blushed when Grant looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide and his smile gone. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” He began to apologise quickly, his hands coming away from Gerard completely. 

“Don’t be sorry!” Gerard hastened to assure him, grabbing his hands and planting them back on his waist. “It’s not that I don’t want you to! It’s just… We’ve already spent too much time in here, and these shorts… let me tell ya, they don’t come off easily.” Gerard gave Grant what he hoped was a charming, playful grin. In all honesty, he was desperate for Grant to touch him, but he wasn’t convinced they would be able to wrestle his hotpants off of him before he came, and if there was one thing Gerard knew with absolute certainty, it was that coming inside latex was not a fun situation. 

Grant frowned, but obediently kept his hands to himself. “But surely you can’t go back out there like this?”

“I’ll be fine. No one’s gonna notice in the dark, and I’ll head straight backstage.” Gerard felt a little sad about leaving Grant though, and he pouted as he slowly tucked him back into his jeans and zipped him up. “This was a lot of fun though…”

“What if I stick around?” Grant asked suddenly, touching Gerard’s hands as they fiddled with his belt. “Could I take you out for dinner after?” 

Gerard laughed at that and shook his head, but when he looked into Grant’s eyes he desperately wanted to say yes. “I’m not sure there’s anywhere still open by the time I finish…”

“Then I’ll cook.” Grant insisted, undeterred. “Or don’t you eat after a shift?”

Gerard scoffed. He always ate after work, whether it was eleven pm or four am, he ate. “I usually just have some toast or something…”

“Well I make the best cheese on toast around.” Grant offered, making Gerard laugh. 

“Cheese on toast?” He asked cheekily, pecking Grant’s lips softly. “Is that like a grilled cheese?” He teased. 

“Something like that.” Grant laughed too, glad that Gerard was still feeling playful. “Is that a yes?” 

Gerard sighed and pretended to think about it for a while. Going to some strangers house after work probably wasn’t the smartest idea in the world, but something in him just felt pulled towards Grant, and he already knew he’d never be able to say no. 

“I finish at one.” He said as a way of an answer, slowly getting to his feet and finding his balance in his heels. “Meet me at the front door just after.” 

Grant beamed at him, and Gerard’s heart fluttered. 

“I’ll be there.” Grant promised, doing his belt up himself as Gerard tipped him a wink and then disappeared back into the club.

***

_He won’t be there_ Gerard told himself as he pulled his hoodie over his head and gave his hair one last check. _He won’t be there. Why would he be there? He won’t be there_.

But Grant was there.

“Hi.” His face broke into a warm, almost familiar smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. He had been leaning against the wall just a short way from the main door of the club, but he pushed off it as soon as he saw Gerard and sauntered towards him. 

“You stayed.” Gerard couldn’t stop himself from beaming, his eyes bright and surprised. 

“Of course.” Grant offered Gerard his arm, like a gentleman might offer a lady. “I said I would.” 

“Yeah but…” Gerard shrugged, still grinning as he slipped his arm through Grant’s and they set off down the street together. Normally, Gerard might feel nervous or even a little self-conscious; being Poison was one thing, when he was dressed like sex and selling the same; but _Gerard_ was softer, shyer… He dressed like a comic book nerd settling in for a long week-end alone, in comfortably loose clothes and his hood pulled up. But Grant still looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so that Gerard’s doubts didn’t even get a look in.

“I don’t live too far from here.” Grant said as they strolled arm in arm together. “I assume you’re happy to come back to my place?” 

Gerard chuckled, tempted to make some sort of joke about Grant being a serial killer, but ultimately decided against it. Maybe Grant _was_ a serial killer; and didn’t it say a lot about Gerard that he just hoped he’d get laid first if he was?

Grant’s apartment was as close as he’d said, and they’d only been walking for ten minutes when he steered Gerard into the doorway of a highrise. 

“Here we are.” He smiled, pulling a dallas key from his pocket and pressing it to the laser pad on the door. 

Gerard stepped back and looked up, his jaw falling open. He had lived in the city long enough to tell the difference between the tiny, bog-standard apartments like he was living in, and the fancy penthouse suite style places Grant was clearly a resident of. 

“You live here?” It was fairly obvious that if Grant was interested in watching gay guys strip, he could do it in a hell of a lot nicer places than the club Gerard worked in. He could probably go to the fanciest place there was, pick a dancer at whim and write a cheque so obscene that no one would refuse him. 

Grant offered Gerard his hand, holding the door open for him with an amused smirk. “Coming?” He asked him, wondering what Gerard was thinking to make him look so starstruck. It took him a moment to respond, but then he shook his head - red locks flying - and grabbed Grant’s hand. 

“This is not what I expected.” He admitted, though his eyes were shining with excitement as he allowed Grant to pull him into the foyer. “Are you rich?”

“I get by.” Grant said vaguely, pulling Gerard across the shining marble floor and to the elevators opposite them. “I wanted an apartment with a good view. And this place had the best ones… though I admit, it does look a little ostentatious.” 

“A little?” Gerard scoffed, looking around at the clean, clear space with nothing but huge vases of flowers to break up the light. As they bypassed one, he reached out with his free hand to feel the petals of a hydrangea and laughed all over again when he confirmed to himself that they were real.

“In my apartment block, you enter to piss stains on the wall.” He said brightly, like it didn’t bother him in the least. “This place smells like a spring meadow or something.”

Grant chuckled, stepping into the elevator with Gerard and pressing the button to his floor. “New York is an expensive city to live in.” He said simply with a casual shrug. “I’m very lucky that my work allows me to afford a certain standard of living.”

Gerard leaned back against the bar that spanned the back wall of the elevator, his posture loose and easy. “Oh yeah? What work is that?” He asked cheekily, planting one foot on the wall behind him, opening up his body like he would if he was on the stage. 

“I’m a writer.” Grant’s eyes flicked over Gerard, looking at him hungrily, as if he could see right through the hoodie and loose jeans. “Comic books mostly, but I’ve released the odd novel or two.” He came closer, towering over Gerard and making his heart race. “And I think I’ve just found my latest muse.”

Gerard flushed, his smile bashful. He liked being called a muse, there was something mysterious and sexy about that. He dared to reach out, touching Grant’s chest and sliding his fingertips up the column of buttons of his shirt. 

“You get a lot of muses?” He asked curiously, looking at Grant through his eyelashes. “How many boys have you brought home like this?”

“Like _this?_ ” Grant repeated, lifting his eyes up and inhaling deeply as he thought about it for a second. “None.” He looked at Gerard again, smiling. “I’ve had my fair share of lovers, of course, but I’ve never gone to a club and come home with someone like you.” 

“A stripper you mean?” Gerard asked easily. 

“Just anyone.” Grant shrugged, moving when the doors pinged open to lead Gerard out and along the corridor to his apartment door. Gerard noticed that the doors here were well spaced apart, completely different to where he lived. 

“I don’t go to strip clubs at all really.” Grant chuckled, knowing how absurd that must sound. “I only went for a party one time… but as soon as I saw you I was mesmerised.” Grant stopped outside one of the doors and used an access code to open it. “Even when I kept going back, I didn’t expect to ever properly meet you.”

“I noticed you’d become a regular.” Gerard admitted, following Grant inside and falling short when he saw how huge the apartment was. It opened up from the moment you entered it, with crisp modern lines and a gorgeous view, just as Grant had promised. 

“Wow…” Gerard breathed, over taking Grant as he drifted towards the window, his eyes wide. “This place is something else.” 

“So you’ve been admiring me too then?” Grant asked as he watched Gerard look around. “Was that dance this evening all about seducing me?” He had a playful grin on his face, and when Gerard turned to insist that hadn’t been the case, he couldn’t help but laugh and blush guiltily.

“I… Might have hoped you’d notice me…” He admitted, sauntering back towards Grant who had gone into the open plan kitchen. 

“I assure you my darling, I had noticed you long before tonight.” Grant opened the fridge and took out a block of cheese, wrapped in wax paper and tied with string. “But I’m thrilled to know I’d been catching your eye too.”

Gerard beamed, glad that they had been mutually pining for each other. It meant he didn’t feel embarrassed or out of place as he leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Grant take a loaf of fresh sourdough bread from a paper bag off the side. 

“I get the feeling this is gonna be the best grilled cheese of my life.” He smirked, touched and a little surprised that Grant had actually meant it when he said he’d cook for him. 

“Cheese on toast.” Grant corrected him with a little wink. “This is how we do it in Scotland.” He began cutting slices from the sourdough and motioned for Gerard to unwrap the cheese. “That’s the best mature cheddar I can find in the city. Once you’ve tasted that, you’ll never go back.”

“I like pepper jack.” Gerard shrugged, though he was grinning as he opened the cheese. “But I’ll eat just about any cheese that’s going.”

“A man after my own heart.” Grant said easily, apparently oblivious to the way that made Gerard’s pulse quicken. “Now the real question is… Do you want this with wine, or tea?”

Gerard laughed, leaning his elbows on the counter and bending until his eyeline was level with the bread Grant was cutting. He pushed his hips out a bit, not that he could really flaunt anything in his baggy clothes. 

“I’m not much of a drinker.” He smiled. “And I’ve always drank coffee as a rule… but I guess I could have a cup of proper British tea.” 

Grant gave him a sidelong look, his expression amused. “Pile on the pressure why don’t you Gerard?” He teased, turning to open the oven and lay the slices of bread beneath the grill. Once they were settled, he turned back to the electric kettle on the opposite counter and flicked the button to start it boiling. 

Gerard watched curiously, his smile never leaving his face. He didn’t own a kettle, just a coffee pot. On the odd occasion he wanted tea he just warmed the water in the microwave. He couldn’t help but find it strangely adorable that Grant not only owned a kettle, but that he kept it full of water so all he ever had to do was press a button. 

The two men talked whilst Grant made the tea (loose leaf, of course, in a glass teapot with a strainer built into the lid) and layered slices of cheddar across the top of all four slices of bread then slid the tray back under the grill.

Gerard slipped his hoodie over his head and hung it up on the coat stand by the door as he began to feel more comfortable. When he returned to Grant, the cheese on toast was coming out of the oven and a tray had been set up with mugs and milk and sugar. The teapot sat in the middle, and beside it, a bottle of worcester sauce. 

“What’s that for?” Gerard asked, picking up the tray to be helpful whilst Grant slid the slices of sourdough onto a plate. 

“For these of course.” Grant held up the plate, showing off the bread which had melted cheddar bubbling away on the top and oozing over the edges. “You always have to have some Lea and Perrins on your cheese on toast.” 

Gerard wrinkled his nose up, but he laughed and shrugged. “Okay… If you say so.” He walked through to the living room when Grant motioned for him to do so, and placed the tray down on the coffee table. Grant put the plate of toast down beside it, and then pulled the table closer to the sofa they curled up on. 

“Trust me on this one.” He smiled, sprinkling some of the brown liquid onto one slice of toast and offering it to Gerard. 

Gerard was sceptical, but he was pretty sure he’d trust Grant with just about anything already. Instead of taking the toast he simply leaned in and bit off an end, keeping his eyes on Grant. His look of surprise came quickly, and Grant beamed as Gerard covered his mouth and gave a soft moan of delight. 

“Oh that’s good…” He groaned, hating to admit that the worcester sauce did cut through the richness of the cheese quite nicely. And having the toast left open and not as a sandwich meant he got a good pull of melted cheese. 

“I’ll cook you a proper grilled cheese one day.” He offered whilst Grant poured the tea and passed Gerard the plate. “With pepper jack.”

Grant laughed softly, stirring milk into the tea and adding sugar to Gerard’s when he nodded. “I’d like that very much.” Grant passed Gerard one of the mugs and then stole a slice of toast for himself. “I’ll hold you to it.”

Gerard beamed, his heart racing. He couldn’t think of a better way to end his shift than sitting cross-legged on Grant’s plush sofa, eating crisp toast smothered in cheese and drinking _tea_ of all things. It beat his usual plain toast with peanut butter and a mug of coffee by far.

Grant ate one slice of the toast, but left the other three for Gerard. When Gerard tried to offer him the last one he just shook his head and topped up their mugs. “I made it for you.” He smiled, and Gerard blushed to see the honest delight in his eyes. God… If Grant was a feeder then Gerard wouldn’t be fitting in his hot pants for long.

Once all the toast had been eaten and the tea had been drunk, Gerard found himself instinctively gravitating towards Grant. He leant his elbow on the back of the sofa and his cheek against his palm, just gazing into Grant’s eyes. He didn’t feel like he’d been picked up for an easy lay, only to be dropped again. 

“Is this… a one night thing?” He asked softly, curious to know if Grant felt the same. 

“That depends…” Grant shifted closer, mirroring Gerard’s posture as he smiled at him. 

“On what?” Gerard asked curiously, stretching out one leg to touch Grant’s ankle with his toes. 

“On whether you want to see me again.” Grant’s eyes were sparkling with mirth, but there was no hint of assumption in his tone. He sounded genuinely curious, like he wasn’t sure of Gerard’s answer at all, even though Gerard was certain it must be obvious.

“Well… I do owe you a grilled cheese…” He smiled, looking down and then back up, gazing at Grant through his eyelashes. “And you owe me a blowjob.” Just saying it made him erupt with nerves; he was never usually so cheeky and forthright, not outside of work anyway, but Grant didn’t torture him by making him wait for an answer.

“I do, don’t I?” He agreed, shifting up taller and moving in so that Gerard had to look up at him. “Although… I intend to repay that right now.” 

“Oh?” Gerard’s eyes went wide, and he leaned back slightly on his elbows, making Grant chase him for a second that was rich with anticipation. Then the gap between them closed, and Gerard made a soft, almost weak sound of delight when their lips finally touched.

Grant caught Gerard in his arms as he fell back, and the two of them tumbled down into the sofa pillows. Gerard immediately hooked a leg around Grant’s waist, pinning their bodies together, his hips surging up to grind against Grant’s. 

His immediate enthusiasm was refreshing, and Grant deepened the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. He brought one hand to Gerard’s chin, his thumb pressing against it to coax his jaw to open, and his tongue pressed up against Gerard’s soft palate. 

Gerard made a breathless, desperate sound and arched beneath Grant, surrendering to him completely. He opened up for him like a blossoming flower, his cock stiffening so quickly it was laughable. He had barely been a breath away from getting hard again since he’d left the club, and suddenly his body reminded him just how much it hated being kept waiting.

“God, you’re incredible…” Grant breathed as he broke the kiss and moved his lips to Gerard’s throat. He sucked and nibbled on his Adam's apple, pressing his own hips down when Gerard’s surged up again. He could feel the hard length of his erection in his jeans, and Grant couldn’t wait to taste him at last. 

“Nngh… Walking away earlier… was torture…” Gerard said breathlessly, cupping the back of Grant’s neck in one hand, encouraging his kisses whilst he tipped his own head back. “I was so close…”

Grant moaned softly, wishing desperately that he had known that at the time. There was something wonderful about imagining Gerard on the brink, his cock wet in his hotpants, trying to hold back so he didn’t end up coming inside the latex.

“Let me make it up to you.” He whispered, his voice rough as he kissed his way quickly down Gerard’s body. There would be plenty of time to explore each other properly, and Grant certainly intended to, but first he wanted to give Gerard the relief that he deserved.

His long fingers had Gerard’s jeans open in no time, and he pressed his hand inside to palm against his length. Gerard fell back against his elbows and watched through half lidded eyes as Grant pulled his cock through the open fly, pressing his thumb against the tip. A pearl of precome blossomed in the slit, and Grant watched closely as he gathered it up over his nail. He brought it to his mouth next, looking up at Gerard and holding his gaze as he slowly licked the ejaculate away. 

Gerard’s eyelids fluttered and he spread his legs without thinking, silently begging Grant for more. His body was tense and trembling as he waited, and when Grant finally leaned between his thighs and opened his mouth wide, Gerard half felt like he might die before he ever felt those lips on him.

But then he was in Grant’s mouth, and he was making an inhuman cry of delight.

Grant sucked Gerard in deep, his head sinking into his lap so that he could take every last inch of him. His mouth was hot from the tea and his tongue pushed up against the underside of Gerard’s shaft to add a pressure that was simply wonderful. It had Gerard crying out so loud that within seconds he was jamming his fist into his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet and not make a fool out of himself as Grant bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks.

Grant closed his eyes, focusing on getting Gerard off quickly and efficiently. He wanted to take away that desperate edge of _need to come now_ so that they could take their time for the rest of the night. But when he looked up to see Gerard essentially gagging himself, he pulled off with a soft slurp. 

“Darling,” he purred, his voice husky, “no one is going to hear you. Be as loud as you like.” 

Grant’s words reminded Gerard of those cliche movie lines, _“no one will hear you scream”_ , but instead of coming across as a threat it was more like a filthy promise. Already Gerard had no doubt that Grant was skilled enough to make him scream, and the thought of letting himself go and crying out his ecstasy at the top of his lungs was turning him on even more.

This time, when Grant took Gerard back into his mouth, he dropped his hand away and moaned low in his throat. His legs widened even further, until he could feel the stretch where thigh meets pelvis, and he pressed one hand to the back of Grant’s head - not forcing him down, just holding him.

Grant hummed his approval when he heard Gerard’s gorgeous voice, and he encouraged him by suckling him even deeper. He was able to take him right down to the hilt, and for a moment he was surprised to discover nothing but silky soft skin around the base of Gerard’s cock. But then, he realised, it would make sense for a dancer like Gerard to be clean shaven, given the costumes he was required to wear, and Grant enjoyed his men in any way they liked to present themselves. But there was, of course, a delightful bonus to being smooth. 

Grant began to push Gerard’s hips up, his fingers curling into the waistband of his jeans so he could pull them down. Gerard rushed to help him, lifting his hips himself and pushing at his jeans too until they puddled around his feet. He kicked them off quickly, and then widened his legs again, his body now slouched down the sofa. 

Grant hummed softly, sending vibrations through Gerard’s cock, and then pulled off him with a slow swirl of his tongue around his tip. He kissed down his shaft, whilst both hands pressed to Gerard’s inner thighs to encourage his legs to stay open. 

“So gorgeous…” He groaned, mesmerised by Gerard’s pale skin. He kissed all the way down to his root, and then beyond, eagerly seeking out his smooth sack. He had just enough time to picture Gerard naked, in the shower, carefully shaving himself beneath the water before his lips closed around that velvet skin. 

Gerard gasped in surprise and covered his mouth out of habit before he remembered Grant’s words and he moved his hand to his eyes instead. He arched his back slightly, his toes curling as Grant sucked ever so gently at his testes, sucking first one stone into his mouth and then the other. He was gentle and inquisitive, one hand wrapped around Gerard’s cock, stroking slow but firm. He pushed his tongue into the crease between Gerard’s balls and Gerard couldn’t stop himself from crying out, his knees drawing up of their own accord to open up his body even more. 

Grant made a quiet sound of delight and nuzzled deeper between Gerard’s legs, getting his tongue right beneath his sack to bring it into his mouth, letting it rest heavy between his lips. One of Gerard’s legs found it’s way over his shoulder, dangling there whilst the other leg pulled up towards Gerard’s ears. It had the welcome effect of baring Gerard so completely that when Grant pulled away, he was awarded with what surely must be the best view in the city. 

Gerard; fully clothed from the waist up, sprawled over his sofa like he might fall off it any minute. His t-shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing his navel and hip bones, and from there down he was entirely naked. His hard cock was pointing straight up, supported by Grant’s hand, and the tip was flushed a desperate red. His balls were tight, and his shaft twitched every few seconds. Undoubtedly he was close, but Grant’s plan to give him a merciful, swift orgasm was slowly dwindling away… he couldn’t possibly go back to a simple, efficient blowjob when he was staring at such a beautiful, pink furl of muscle between Gerard’s cheeks. 

“You are… without doubt… the most beautiful man I have ever seen…” Grant whispered, talking almost to himself as he stroked one hand along Gerard’s inner thigh. He was perfectly smooth all the way to his tailbone, and his unblemished skin made him look almost virginal, although Grant was positive that was not true. 

“Have you ever bottomed before?” He asked softly, just to be sure, even as he shifted closer to Gerard and licked a wet stripe up the crease between his cheeks, right over his hole. 

“Of course I ha - a - aahh…” Gerard’s words were lost on a long, broken moan of surprise. He tensed up first, his fingers and toes twitching, but he relaxed just as quickly. “Oh fuck!” If he could get his legs any wider he would have done. Grant’s tongue was hot and wet against his hole, lapping ever so gently over his rim, utterly exquisite and yet painfully teasing. 

“O - Oh please… Oh please, more, please-” Gerard begged, gasping for air when his lungs seemed to empty out of nowhere. He could feel his inner muscles waking up, twitching to life as Grant’s tongue smoothed out each crease of his rim. He was so gentle, _too_ gentle, and Gerard was so desperate to come that he could barely stand it.

Grant buried his face deeper between his cheeks, humming quietly to himself as he dug his tongue past Gerard’s rim and made him squirm. He was wonderfully responsive, and as Grant ate him out, Gerard moaned and cried and arched beneath him, until he was panting from exertion. 

“Please… oh fuck, please…” He whimpered, his hands tangled in his red hair. “M’so fucking close…” Gerard looked down at Grant weakly, but all he could see was the back of his head. He could feel his tongue, hot and insistent, nudging deeper and deeper into him the more he opened him up, and Gerard was fairly certain he could come just like this if he just applied a tiny bit more pressure. But he didn’t _want_ to come like this. He wanted Grant’s cock inside him, and he wanted it ten minutes ago. 

“Grant…” He whined, his thighs tensing as another wave of pleasure threatened to undo him. “Please… I want you… inside…”

Grant’s answering moan was lost against Gerard’s flesh, but he _felt_ it right through his core. Grant pulled back with a soft, breathless sound, his tongue continuing to lap at Gerard’s hole like he just couldn’t stop himself. He looked up at Gerard, but mostly all he could see were his drawn up balls and the angry red flush of his erection. 

“Are you close?” He asked breathlessly, his voice just slightly amused. He grinned devilishly at Gerard and swiped his tongue over him once more. “Think you can hold on whilst I grab some condoms?”

Gerard wasn’t sure he was holding on as it was, but he nodded anyway, too eager to think about it. Condoms meant penetration and the thought alone was making his muscles go all wild with tremors and spasms. 

“Fuck yes, _hurry_.” He groaned, sinking deeper into the sofa cushions as he fought with the urge to touch himself. If he got a hand around himself it would only be a matter of seconds before he’d be coming, and he didn’t want to jerk himself to completion when he had the most gorgeous man _right there_ wanting to have sex with him.

Sensing the urgency in Gerard’s voice, Grant rushed to his feet and strode to his bedroom. He could have just brought Gerard with him, but there was something more exciting about making him wait, and then taking him right there on the couch.

Whilst Grant was gone, Gerard sat up long enough to yank his t-shirt over his head and then fell back down naked. He began to feel exposed, and just a touch of anxiety began to gnaw through the cloud of lust, but then Grant was back and his confidence returned. 

“I don’t want to make any assumptions,” Grant said breathlessly as he knelt between Gerard’s legs, which were dangling off the edge of the sofa. He had a strip of condoms with him, which would have been amusing except Gerard was pretty determined to see them have to use them all. He was tearing the first one open with his teeth, his eyes dark and hungry. “I can bottom if you’re not into that-”

“Fucking idiot.” Gerard snorted without thinking, laughing to himself. He couldn’t imagine what he could do to make it any more obvious what he was into, but he did sort of appreciate Grant checking all the same. “I’m so close, fucking hell, just get your cock in me.” 

Grant lifted one eyebrow, his grin salacious. Gerard would have been embarrassed, but he was too far gone to care. He spread his legs as wide as he could go and watched Grant with an expression on his face that would put any puppy to shame. 

Grant really had been intending to just give him a damn good blowjob and see how things went; but he wasn’t about to complain that they’d somehow barrelled their way here, and so quickly too. He sat back on his haunches and carefully rolled the condom into place, enjoying the quiet noises of frustration Gerard made as he watched. He used a good handful of lube to slick himself up next, and then he squeezed some more over his fingers, pressing one and then two inside of Gerard with barely any warning. 

Gerard moaned deep in his throat and tipped his head back, his eyelids fluttering as Grant pressed his long fingers all the way to the hilt. Gerard liked the stretch, and he also liked how Grant found it so laughably easy to push up against his prostate, like he wasn’t even trying. 

“Fuuuck…” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and held both hands over his face, trying desperately to breathe deep and compose himself long enough for Grant to get the perfunctory foreplay out of the way. Gerard was tempted to tell him he could take him already and to just _do it_ , but somehow he knew that Grant would ignore him even if he did. 

Oh, but it was sweet torture.

Grant’s fingers slipped inside of him, thrusting in and out, stretching him open with efficiency and yet driving him wild all the same. Gerard kept thinking about that gloriously thick cock, and every time he imagined it pressing into him his hole would tighten around Grant’s fingers and another spurt of precome would slick his belly. He was fairly certain he had never tried to hold back an orgasm for so long in his life and the effort was making him shake and sweat. His crimson hair was damp enough to start looking wild, and as Grant watched him writhe about, he wondered how it was possible for Gerard to look like he’d been fucked three times over already.

Grant was tempted to just keep going, to suck his cock back into his mouth and finger him until he came. But the desperate gleam in Gerard’s gaze and the weak, breathless whimpers that kept escaping his lips were like a spell that weaved around Grant. He knew what Gerard wanted, and he was all too glad to give it to him.

“Ready?” Grant asked as he finally sat back and rubbed some more lube over his erection. The question was unnecessary, and Gerard didn’t even dignify it with an answer. He simply looked at Grant through his lashes and gave an impatient keening sound. 

Grant laughed quietly and shifted forward, encouraging Gerard’s leg up and over his shoulder again so he could see perfectly as he lined up. He felt Gerard’s toes flex, his body tensing with anticipation for just a split second before he managed to relax himself again. 

Grant paused, the tip of his cock just touching Gerard’s hole. Lube was glistening around his rim, and Grant just had to admire it for a moment more before he ever so carefully eased himself inside. 

The moment Gerard felt the first ounce of pressure he began to moan, his head falling back and his eyes rolling up behind his eyelids. His thighs trembled as he struggled to work out whether he wanted to spread his legs even more, or hook them around Grant and pull him in quicker; but then he felt his rim close up around Grant’s glans and he realised that if anything, he needed him to move slower.

Gerard could feel his muscles squeezing as his orgasm rose in him. He gasped and groaned, trying desperately to force it back but he didn’t have the strength. Grant was pressing into him, slow but consistent, and God he was so _thick_ , opening Gerard up, practically splitting him in two, and just that - just the glorious stretch of him pressing inside was all it took to have Gerard careening off the edge of his composure.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no-ooooh!” Gerard pressed his hands over his face, trying to hide as he began to come with hard, body-wrenching pulses. His abdominal muscles clenched and his cock jumped over his stomach as rope after rope of ejaculate whipped over his skin. 

Above him, Grant gasped in surprise and tightened his grip on Gerard’s thighs, but he didn’t stop moving. Somehow, though it took all of his effort, he managed to keep the glide smooth and slow, even as Gerard’s spasming muscles tried to drag him in deeper and quicker. When at last he had nowhere else to go, his balls pressed tight to Gerard’s backside, he held still and closed his eyes, moaning quietly as he savoured the rippling of Gerard’s inner walls around his cock.

The way that Grant kept moving, sliding into him until he was buried to the hilt, had Gerard coming harder and longer than he had in what felt like forever. He sobbed through the last of it, reaching out with both hands to grab for Grant, his fingers slipping over his chest. His whole body was twitching with aftershocks, and his cock was now resting on his stomach, plump but definitely softening. 

“Oh no…” Gerard whimpered, refusing to open his eyes to see if Grant was as disappointed as he was. “I’m so sorry…”

“Sorry?” Grant nudged his hips forward, making Gerard gasp and clench around him. “Why are you sorry, my darling?” He asked gently, his voice husky with arousal. “That was the most stunning thing I have ever seen.”

Gerard dared to open one eyelid, looking at Grant uncertainly. His skin was prickling with the leftover energy of his orgasm, his muscles still squeezing and rippling gently. 

“I… I can usually… hold on longer…”

“There’s no need to explain.” Grant leaned down to kiss Gerard, forcing his body to bend almost in two and driving his cock even deeper inside of him. Gerard groaned against his lips, and Grant’s tongue pushed into his mouth, licking behind his teeth and making Gerard shudder pleasantly. 

“I will make you come again.” Grant told him as he pulled back, and the words were so low and husky that Gerard couldn’t tell if they were a threat or a promise. “Mngh, I hope to make you come many times in fact.”

Gerard gazed, open mouthed, at Grant. His mind couldn’t be more on board, but his cock was sensitive and his body overwhelmed. Grant seemed to understand though, because instead of thrusting, he simply held still and let the slight shifting of their bodies be the only movement between them. He kissed Gerard again, cupping his jaw in both hands, and used his thumbs to coax his mouth open wider so he could explore inside with his tongue. 

Gerard’s mind was reeling, and in his post-orgasm haze he felt drunk and debauched and utterly smothered. Grant was devouring him more than kissing him, and Gerard was moaning in delight. He finally found the strength to move his legs, bringing the one that wasn’t up on Grant’s shoulder around his waist, pinning him in close. 

“That’s it…” Grant whispered, moving one hand beneath Gerard to support his back as he pressed up against him. “There’s no rush…” 

Seeing Gerard come like that, from the mere act of penetration was one of the hottest things Grant had ever seen. It made him feel giddy and warm, and it was perhaps that exact moment that persuaded him that his attraction towards this man was far from just physical. There was something in the chemistry between them that was exciting and new, and Grant wanted to worship Gerard.

“You can move…” Gerard whispered, rolling his own hips curiously and clenching tight when Grant’s cock shifted inside him. He felt huge, pressing into nerve endings that Gerard hadn’t even known he had before. It was almost too much, but he was so eager to keep going. 

“I will.” Grant assured him, taking hold of Gerard’s waist in both hands to stop him moving. “When it’s the right time.”

Grant grinned at Gerard to show he didn’t feel put out about waiting. Gerard’s muscles were still twitching around him, and he could feel the way he was slowly opening up further, his muscles relaxing after the unexpected climax. Grant was more than content to savour every sensation, and explore more of Gerard’s body in the process. 

“I am mesmerised by you.” He whispered, spreading his fingers as he began to slowly stroke his hands up and over Gerard’s torso. “I want to learn everything about you.”

Gerard looked up at Grant, his cheeks pink and his gaze soft. He was still breathing heavy, and it was only made worse when Grant began to circle his fingers around his nipples. He didn’t usually talk much during sex, especially not in a conversational way, but somehow it felt natural to talk to Grant, as their bodies settled comfortably together. 

“I want to know about you too…” He said quietly, his voice strained as Grant’s fingers circled the bud of his left nipple and made it tighten and peak. “Ngh… Want… to know why you… always watched me dance…”

“Because you are beautiful.” Grant said simply, turning his attention to Gerard’s right nipple with his other hand, pinching delicately to make it harden. “I only intended to watch… I had no idea that you would approach me…” Grant rolled Gerard’s nipples between his fingers and thumbs, making him groan and arch off the couch. 

“I didn’t know,” Grant went on, soothing the burn of his pinches with gentle rubs, “that talking to you would be just as delightful as watching you dance.”

Gerard flushed bright red at the gentle praise, his chest expanding with the force of his heavy breathing. Grant’s fingers never faltered on his nipples, alternating between pinching and plucking, to gentle, soothing rubs. 

“I wanted… wanted to meet you…” Gerard’s voice was sounding more and more high-pitched as he struggled to speak around the urge to moan. “Wanted… to get to… know you…”

Grant leaned down, smiling as he flicked his tongue over one rosy nipple. Gerard’s hole clenched hard around him, pulling at him, and he knew he was coming away from that place of over-sensitivity, back into a place where Grant could begin to build him up again. 

“I want to get to know you too.” Grant whispered, holding Gerard’s nipple between his teeth and looking up at him, biting down just enough for Gerard to feel the pressure. It made him tighten around him again, and Grant pulled back just an inch before driving back in, and was rewarded with another hard clench around his cock. 

“I want to get to know your exquisite mind.” He purred, letting Gerard’s nipple go so he could straighten up again, though his fingers were quick to return. “Just as much as I’m enjoying getting to know your body.” Grant looked Gerard over, his admiration and awe completely unhidden. It made Gerard go dizzy to look at him; he had been watched on stage by hundreds of men over the years, but he had never seen anyone look at him like _that_. 

“Fuck me.” Gerard whispered, blushing bright red when he realised what he had just said. The words came out like a whimper; a desperate plea; he was so hungry for it, he couldn’t wait another second, not when Grant was looking at him like that and making him feel like he was about to give him the best sex of his life. 

“Please,” he tried again, reaching out to pull at Grant’s shoulders and get him closer. “Please fuck me.”

“You ask so nicely…” Grant chuckled, his voice low. He leaned in to kiss Gerard, just as deep and as thorough as ever, and began to move his hips properly at long last. He pulled out, taking his sweet time with it, and then pressed back in just as slow. He wanted to savour the way it made Gerard’s muscles clench and squeeze, like he was trying to drag him in deeper, but with each slow thrust, he began to build the pace up more and more.

Gerard tightened his leg around Grant’s waist and let his arms fall back, stretching them above his head as if he’d been tied up. It lengthened his torso, his body stretching out as if to flaunt, and Grant simply had to keep twisting and teasing his nipples as he thrust into him. 

Gerard’s mouth hung open on a stream of sounds, soft at first, but growing in pitch the faster Grant moved. His crimson hair was wild about his head, tasseled against the couch cushions with a few damp tendrils clinging to the sides of Gerard’s neck. He looked ethereal, like an imp, and Grant was breathless with wonder. 

Despite the bashful way Gerard blushed, he was shameless in his body and his desire. The more Grant drove into him, the more brazen Gerard became, until his hips were driving down to meet his thrusts and he was stretching his arms up even more, like he wanted nothing more than to expose his body to Grant. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Grant found himself whispering, panting as he began to fuck into Gerard faster and faster. His body welcomed him, taking all of his cock without struggle or even a hint of discomfort. It was cliche to say they felt like they fit together, but they _did_ , and Grant was losing his composure with how _good_ it felt. 

Gerard sounded like he was sobbing, his moans taking on a frantic quality as he writhed beneath Grant and arched his spine. His cock was hard again, so hard it was throbbing, and a tempting pearl of precome was shining in the slit. Grant watched it as he moved his fingers away from Gerard’s nipples, making claws with his hands to gently scratch down his exposed stomach. 

“A - Aah!” Gerard flinched at the unexpected layering of sensation and the pearl became an orb, became a globe, became a teardrop that wept silently down the pulsing shaft of his cock. Grant’s own pleasure tripled in the second it took for the tear to reach the curve of Gerard’s balls, and his erection twitched heavily inside him. 

Gerard could feel Grant’s pleasure feeding back to him, his cock throbbing inside him and making his muscles clench even more. Grant was so thick that he ground easily over his prostate, so good that Gerard was beside himself with pleasure. Suddenly, the promise to have him come multiple times that night didn’t seem so outlandish after all.

His second orgasm came to him almost as swiftly as the first. Grant knew just the right moments to pinch his nipples or scratch over his belly, and when Gerard made an attempt to circle his fingers tight around the base of his cock and make a sort of cock-ring, Grant simply pried them away and told him ‘ _dont_ ’.

“B - But I’ll c - come-” Gerard tried to protest, the first tremors already starting to pull at his abdominal muscles. 

“So come.” Grant growled. 

Gerard did.

Grant leaned forward, planting his hands into the couch cushions either side of Gerard’s head and thrust into him hard and fast. He was tantalisingly close himself, and he moaned Gerard’s name as he fucked into the clenching, grasping heat of his body. 

Gerard wailed as he came, spewing more and more ejaculate over his already sticky stomach. It took a moment for his head to clear enough to realise that Grant was almost there too, and the knowledge made him flood with delight. 

“Want you to come.” He gasped, deliberately squeezing his inner muscles even tighter and groaning when it caused a fresh wave of ejaculate to gush over his belly. “Want you to come, want you to come inside me, want it, want it, _want it-_ ”

Grant came with a choked sound of relief, his forearms trembling from the effort of keeping himself from collapsing onto Gerard. His cock seemed to swell inside him, pulsing continuously, thick enough that Gerard could feel it all perfectly. He gave a soft, disappointed sound when he remembered that Grant would only be filling the condom and his fingers twitched restlessly, wishing that he could reach down and get the condom away quickly enough to have Grant fill him instead. 

It felt like an age passed, but at long last Grant relaxed and lowered himself carefully over Gerard. Neither of them seemed to notice or care about the mess that smeared between them, and after a moment’s pause, they both began to laugh. 

“Oh my God…” Grant whispered, his levels of euphoria making him feel a touch manic. “That was… Oh my _God_.”

“Yeah…” Gerard agreed, laughing breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around Grant and held him tight. He liked the way it felt to have his weight on his chest, their bodies tacky with sweat and still joined so intimately. “I haven’t had sex that good in… well. Ever.”

Grant was delighted to hear it, and he beamed as he looked up and turned Gerard’s face to his for a soft kiss. “Mhmm… How soon do you think you need before we go another round?” He asked, as casually as asking about the weather, and Gerard practically swooned. 

“Take me from behind this time and I’m yours right now.” He said confidently, with little consideration to how sensitive he was. He didn’t need to be hard to get fucked, and whilst his cock needed a little time to get back into the game, the rest of him was more than willing. 

Grant laughed softly when he realised how serious Gerard was and he kissed him again, harder this time. 

“Better turn over then.” He growled, pulling back to let Gerard flip onto his front, one hand holding his cock steady as he pulled out, the other already reaching for another condom.

***

It turned out that Gerard Way was an artist, when he wasn’t dancing at the bar. And it was this that convinced Grant that Gerard knew _far too much_ about making his body exquisitely beautiful for his own good. 

Grant had been worried the next morning that Gerard might want to leave right away, and had got up early to shower and make breakfast before Gerard woke up so they could at least eat together first. They had got talking over pancakes, and the talking led to a conversation that lasted hours and ended on the sofa again, this time with a movie playing and their naked bodies tucked up under a blanket.

Grant had thought maybe Gerard would come to his senses and leave then. But instead he had kissed him, and one thing led to another until they were in the bedroom, Gerard’s ass in the air and his cheek pressed to a pillow. He arched his spine so perfectly, that Grant spent more time focusing on how gorgeous he looked than actually on fucking him; it really was fortuitous that Gerard was such a greedy thing that he didn’t seem to need any special rhythm or focus, he just liked to be filled.

This was made even more apparent when (quick respite over), Gerard had climbed atop Grant and rode him until he was coming so hard he could barely breathe. Gerard was well and truly in control then, his body stretched out and his crimson hair flying, the way he moved so breathtakingly beautiful that Grant was simply in love.

It was later that night, whilst Gerard slept and Grant lay beside him, idly stroking his fingers up and down his spine that he realised he had made a terrible error in judgement by inviting Gerard home. He had thought a fun, one-night stand might be on the cards, but now, things felt more complicated. His stomach twisted up when he thought about Gerard leaving in the morning, and it cramped even more when he tried to imagine going back to the bar and watching him dance, knowing he might never get the chance to see him like this again.

Little did he know, he had no reason to worry.

***

“Hey Gee! Come on in- Oh!” Frank’s cheerful grin faltered for just a split second, before coming back even bigger than ever. “Hi there!” He beamed, his voice suddenly louder and more excited than it had been when he’d first opened the door. “Who might this be?” Frank gave Gerard a sparkling, impish look and Gerard scowled at him from behind Grant’s shoulder. 

“Frank, this is Grant.” He said calmly, daring Frank with his eyes to say anything out of place. “It’s okay that I brought a guest right?”

“Of _course_!” Frank practically sang the words, stepping aside to let the two men in. “It’s a _pleasure_ to have you over Grant. I’m Frank, Gerard’s best friend. My wife Jamia is in the kitchen - JAMIA!” Frank turned to hollar. “Gerard brought a GUEST!”

The sound of something shattering in the kitchen made Gerard jump, but then Jamia appeared in the doorway, looking even more excited than Frank, if that was even possible. When she saw Grant, her eyes widened in a look that screamed ‘ _hot damn’_.

“Hello! It’s so nice to meet you!” She beamed, practically bouncing as she dashed down the hall to take Grant’s hands and pull him to the kitchen. “Come on in, let me get you a drink!”

Grant looked over his shoulder at Gerard, his smile warm but bemused as Jamia pulled him away. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Frank rounded on Gerard, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

“I can’t believe it! Have you slept with him?” He hissed, so excited he looked ready to burst. 

Gerard tried to look annoyed, but a smug sort of joy rushed through him and he couldn’t hide his smile. “I might have… once or twice…” He said coyly, going to saunter away but Frank pulled him back. 

“Twice?” He laughed, struggling to keep his voice down. “Was it once, or _twice?_ ”

Gerard grinned, tiptoeing up to make sure Grant wasn’t anywhere nearby before whispering “I lost count.” 

Frank’s jaw dropped, and Gerard laughed brightly as he dashed to the kitchen. Frank followed along behind, shaking his head with a grin. He leaned in the doorway, watching as Jamia get Gerard and Grant a drink each, her own amusement obvious. 

“Oh yeah, I can see it now.” Frank smirked, sipping his beer with a cheeky wink. “Your skin is _glowing_ Gerard.” 

Gerard simply shrugged and smiled, tucking himself proudly into Grant’s side and almost swooning when Grant wrapped his arm around him. He could handle being teased by Grant, especially when he was looking so impressed. 

“Yeah well… I’ve had a very relaxing weekend.” He said, his grin smug as he looked up at Grant. “Haven’t we?”

Grant chuckled, realising fully that everyone was well aware of what they had got up to. That was just fine with him and he smiled as he tipped Gerard’s face up with a finger beneath his chin and kissed him right there in the kitchen. 

“Oh we have my darling.” He whispered, and this time, Jamia swooned right alongside Gerard.


End file.
